Secrets
by Nianko
Summary: The Quince sister's aren't very popular in school.It's only in there fifth year that the Marauders take interest in the school's freaks.When'd they find out too much,the realize it's to late too turn back.No on hides forever.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing.

I have a lot of fic's but most of them are stopped! Because, I believe there stuck, and I always wanted to make a Marauder's Fic, WHO doesn't loves this guys? This fic is a bit AU, because there are new powers, and my characters have them. This isn't the story of pretty girl that went to Hogwarts and had a sad sad life and end up with Sirius Black, so no Mary Sues. I hope no one takes my character's as Mary Sues, because in my point of view there not. I hope you enjoy this fic, and please, be so kind and review! I also like to say that I'm very sorry for grammatical mistakes that may appear, I'm not English.

**Chapter One: Quince Sister's…( 1 )**

It was the second week of October in Hogwarts. The student's were already getting used to there routine and it was as if they never left.

There were still the never ending fights between Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, the slight arrogance of the Ravenclaw's towards Huffelpuff, and the internal fight's in every house.

As always the Marauder's were still the most popular boy's in school and no older they got the hotter they were.

Sirius Black, and his Pop-Star hair do, James Potter the Quidditch freak, Remus Lupin and his ever lasting secrets and Peter Pettigrew with his vain blond hair.

Lilian Evan's and her friends, and her hate for Potter stayed the same, even after five year's.

In that year there are also three girls. Three twin girls, Ivy, Heather and me.

My name is Kitana Quince. But my sister's call me Kika.

My sister's and I aren't very popular around here. We're not made fun off because I believe there scared of us. No we don't have a scary look or a horrible thing in our face, and we're not in Slytherin. We're three Gryffindor girls. The reason why they don't like us, isn't a mystery for us. Bah, we just look strange.

Or maybe it's the fact that we just tend to freak people out. You see, our family isn't all that normal, and that's because we have a long history of unusual powers.

We still have some "friends". Lily talks to us, as does Alice and Molly, but that's all. Not like we need more, anyway.

**Second Part…**

Remus Lupin walked around the library searching for a book. He wad read a lot of book's from the library but it seemed that the more he read the more books there wore!

He was so centred in looking for a book that he didn't notice someone coming in his direction. On the way was Ivy Quince that was also very concerted to notice Remus.

Ivy was reading what she though to be the best book ever. "Fairies and all Mystical Creatures" .

She didn't even notice when'd Remus took a six hundred paged book. Or when'd the book dropped at her feet when'd he was taken by surprise by her.

But she did notice when'd the six hundred book fell right on top of her feet.

Remus was scared to death when'd he saw someone approaching him.

Ivy screamed so loud that Remus could had very few doubts that someone in Hogsmade hadn't heard.

"I'm so sorry, I'm…"His words died in his moth as he saw who it was. Ivy Quince.

Now, emus usually was a very nice person. He didn't judge people by there looks or social status. But this girl really scared him. Her sister's were "ok" but she was just…she just had something…Arghhh, it was so strange! Everything about her made him…go crazy. And that was the closest thing to it.

She looked fine, chocolate brown hair and a pretty face. But her eyes. Her eyes were just…out of this world.

Electric blue eyes. Her eyes were so blue that they looked like water. It was just as if they could see throw him, his mind his secrets. Right now her eyes were nearly white of pain and anger.

"You're what????"She said falling on the ground and grabbing her right foot.

"I'm sorry!" Remus was afraid it had hurted. Too much.

"What's going on?" Said a voice behind Remus. There they would find Heather and Kitana. The only difference about the girl's was that Kitana had hazel eyes and Heather had dark-blueish eyes.

"Nothing…" Muttered Ivy as she got up.

"I think you should go to the Hospital Wing!" Said Remus before he could would him self. This statement surprised everyone even him self. He was only being nice, wasn't him?

"I'm fine Lupin" And they went off.

Remus felt a bit sad? about her calling him Lupin. But that made nonsense so he forgot about it. He had more to think about. In a week there would be full moon.


	2. Work

I own what's mine!

**To:**

**Mistymixwolf:Yay, my first review! Yup, go Lupin! Thanks!**

**Chapter Two…**

The Quince sister weren't all that abnormal, really. They did look odd but not THAT much! The thing is that they had a terrible taste for enemies. And in this case it was Charlotte Gram, the most popular girl in school. Her twisted mind and hate for the Quince sister did much too there fame in school. The reason why Gram hated the girls so much? True mystery…

Ivy and Kitana were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Ivy was day-dreaming and Kitana was writing in a book.

Behind them the Marauders came out of ….a wall? Not noticing this, the girl kept walking, unaware that they had the worst trouble-makers in history behind them.

Did I mention that they were under the Invisibility Cloak? Well, they were.

Sirius: Aren't does the Quince sister's?

Peter: Yeah, there freaky…

Remus: I meet one in the library this morning!

James: What happen??

Remus: I dropped a six hundred paged book on top of her feet…

Sirius started laughing and James rolled his eyes.

James: You just dropped a six hundred paged book on her feet?

Remus: NO! I didn't see her and she scared me!

Peter: Can we please go to lunch?? I hungry!

Sirius: I agree with Pete, let's go!

**At lunch…**

The boy's sat a few seats away from the girls in order to examine them.

Peter: Tell me again, why are we doing this?

James: No one knows much about them, and it would be terrific to prank someone we haven't pranked yet!

Sirius: I don't get it…

Remus: Now that's new…

Sirius: Shut up! Why haven't we pranked them yet?

James: I don't know…I guess we never noticed them…

Peter: Witch is a bit hard, after all.

Remus:I agree.

Sirius: With who?

**A few seats away…**

"What are they talking about?"

"Pranks, what else?"

"Who's the next victim?"

"I guess it's us"

**After lunch, in History of Magic class…**

"Now class, this moth I have a job for you"

Lot's of groans filled the room, but that only made the professor happier.

"The work will be divided in a wok for two. That means you will have to work in pair."

A few smiles appeared.

"And knowing you as I do, I have already chosen the pars"

And went away again.

"Ivy Quince…Lupin"

"Potter…Gram"

"Black…Quince, Kitana"

"Heather Quince…Malfoy"

"Evans….Williams"

And the list followed from there. Not a lot of people were happy with there partner. The Marauder's saw it other wise. Perfect chance to find out more about them.

After class as everyone packed up, Ivy approached Remus.

"I've talked with the professor, we have to work about Centaios Lona, a philosopher, with theories about how to cure a werewolf"

Remus face went pale and looked at the girl she seemed annoyed about something.

"I'll meat you at the library after class."

And went off. Leaving Remus wondering if it wasn't too much coincidence to have to work with something related with werewolf's…

**End of Chapter…**

**Not a great thing , but review either way!**


	3. Don't mind the chapter's name!

I own my self, duh.

**To:**

**Mistymixwolf: Thanks, I'll try!**

**Chapter Three: We all have secrets **

Remus Lupin rushed to the library. Not that he was worried he'd be ate it was just that it wasn't polite. He looked around the tables to find Ivy sitting on the darkest table possible. When'd he finally reached it, she was already had million's of paper's all around the table.

"Uau, you actually came"

Remus got his things ready and looked at her. For a few minutes he just stared at her. Finally she realized what was going one and said:

"Oh, I found some stuff about him."

"Some stuff" was more exactly about three complete books, a six part dictionary and a little small book about his life.

Remus was really interested in the man. He had very strange prophecies about werewolf's and odd statements about them. By the afternoon and after five hour of work Remus knew more about this guy then about his mom. And he hadn't got to the third book!

"Can I take this with me? To read over nigh?" He said grabbing a book called "Centaios Lona: Beyond time"

"Sure" She started to pack and give him a note.

It had written:

_Friday, 15:00, Library, Ivy Quince_

"So that you know when'd we meet next"

"You could of just told me on the day"

"And risk you be seen with me?"

And she left.

**Later on…**

**Sirius:** It's awful! There isn't anyone more annoying then Quince!

**James: **Speak for you're self! Gram may be stunning but she was the IQ of a brick! And I think that's over loading her head!

**Peter:** What about you, Remy? Had fun with Blue Quince?

**Remus:** Well, she's not as bad as she seems! She actually quite ice, when'd she's not rambling stuff.

**Sirius: **About what?

**Remus:** Well that's the most interesting part. She said stuff that made no sense!

**James: **Like what...

**Remus: **I couldn't get it. She was speaking to her self and the book.

**Sirius: **The book? Wow, now that's interesting, Hazel Quince simply rolled her eyes and said that I was an idiot every five minutes.

**Peter:** Well, she didn't lie did she?

Sirius rolled his eyes.

**Sirius:** Full moon coming yup, right?

**Remus:** Yeah…

**Peter:** Oh, we have to start to study! And that extra work isn't helping! What can we do?

**Sirius:** Well, maybe we can convince the moon to reschedule the full moon, to be more handy, how about that?

**Peter: **Really?

**Sirius: **Yeah Peter, and did you know that there's a bunch of purple hippopotamus with rainbow wings hidden in the Forbidden Forest?

**Peter:** Wow….

**End of Chapter…**

I made Peter a bit stupid, but hey, who cares? R&R please!


	4. Talks

You know I don't own anything…

**Mixtymixwolf: lolololololol, glad you think it was funny.**

**I think it's getting pretty obvious that I'm centring the romantic part of my story on Ivy/Remus love, Sirius Heather are also coming up later as will the surprise couple. I have to say that a lot of my imagination is going to get in the story so there might be some AU stuff... Too does that haven't realized yet, the girls have powers. I'm not going to tell you, so you can guess. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four…**

Time moved fast yet slowly in Hogwarts. Between classes, friends, homework and detention the Marauder's didn't even see time go by. Soon Friday came and Remus had too meet Ivy again.

Once more she was sitting away from everyone else. He approached thinking about the book he had reed.

The book was about prophecies of werewolf's to come. Stuff about love, hate etc…

It was in fact very interesting but this one poem/prophecy had really caught his attention:

_Ten year ago bitten_

_Thirty years more the curse will last_

_From does he though dead_

_One will come back_

_No long time hatred will stop this love_

_Because they must unite_

_The moon and the mother_

_Because true love will always last_

He found thus strongly disturbing.

He sat down beside Ivy and they started working.

A heavy silence kept annoying Remus for twenty minutes. He didn't make an afford to start a conversation, but how could he?

"Hum, nice weather, right?"

Ivy looked out the window an saw a couple of umbrellas pass by, and lots of rain combined with some hats and what seemed like …a shoe?

"Yeah, lovely…"

Remus felt like hitting his head against the table. If there was one thing he was horrible at, it was starting a conversation.

"Did you like the book?" Asked Ivy suddenly, interrupting his thought's of self destroying ego.( I don't think that makes a lot of sense…)

"Huh, really great, very interesting!"

Ivy's face formed what seemed to be a smile! A smile! Remus was shocked. He had never seen the girl smile at anyone, either then a smirk.

"I just think the man is really confused, or at least he was stoned when'd he wrote some down"

Shock of shocks! She actually smiled! A full smile! Any minute now James would come in and say he was going to give up on Quidditch and start reading "Hogwarts: A History"!

"That's nice…well, we know enough of this man to do double of what the teacher asked for. I guess that's more then enough, so I consider our work done. That is if you finished you'res?"

"Mine?"Remus asked confused.

"Yeah, beside the random stuff, I had to work on his childhood (what a lame idea, but it serves my propose!) and you had to work on either he was or not a werewolf"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, that works…"

"You didn't do it, did you?" She asked even do she already knew the answer.

"Me, of course did, it's huge, I've work so hard on it…no"

"Want help with it?"

"Well, thanks"

"Ok, after we come back from Hogsmade we work on it"

Remus saw her pack up, and had an idea. It was perfect, the perfect excuse so find out more about her.

"We could do it in Hogsmade!" He said suddenly.

Ivy looked at him. Her eyes went slightly white and he felt funny inside. As if his mind was being scanned.

"Sure!" She smiled and left.

Remus still had the funny feeling inside, but this time it felt different.

**End of Chapter…**

**Well, mostly about them, herm…all about them this chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Normalty

I own zero.

**MistyMixWolf: Here it is. Brand and new chapter!**

**Chapter Five…**

Remus looked nervously at him self. His imagine clearly reflected that he was worried.

His light brown hair was normal. Well, as normal as it could get. Thank god he had got an hair cut before school or he would look horrible.

He had tried over a hundred clothes, and still hadn't decided yet. Finally he had chosen his school shirt, black pants and a red coat.

Sirius: Oh, Remy, a date?

James: Or have you decided to dress you're self normally?

Peter: I've seen that coat…somewhere…

James: Well, who's the girl?

Remus: It's not a date!

Sirius: Then what is it?? A fashion show?

Remus: We are simply going to get something to drink…

James: A date! Don't complicate a simple thing!

Sirius: Who's she?! Who's the girl that took our beloved gentleman heart?

Peter: I swear I've seen it...

Remus: Ameia Willis

James: Ohhhhhhh, she's hot!

Sirius: What will you do next?

Remus: What do you mean?

Sirius: I mean what are you going to do next?

Remus: I don't know! I have nothing else to do!

James: Remus! I think it's perfectly clear what you should do next!

Peter: Where…

Remus: And what is it???

Sirius: The poor boy doesn't have a clue…

James: I believe we have let him down on this part…

James and Sirius: Poor poor boy…

Sirius: Too bad they don't have Broom closets in Hogsmade…

Suddenly and about time, it hit Remus.

Remus: Oh, honestly guy's, it's just a drink!

James: A drink…a kiss…who knows what comes next…

Sirius: Our little Remus is growing up! So young!

James: We thought him all we could! Have fun with the small pleasures of life…

Sirius: And don't forget to come strait back and tell us how it was!

**In Hogsmade…**

Remus and Ameia were walking down the street. She kept telling him how wonderful he was and how fantastic the date was going.

She also found the need to crack a joke every five seconds. This would be wonderful if the joke wasn't lame, he sense of humour pitiful and she laugh out so loud that everyone in the street looked at her.

Remus was had the feeling that he was forgetting something. It was really annoying him and he kept thinking of what h was forgetting.

"So, Remus, who's you're project for class going? I heard you're doing it with Quince. One of them I mean"

Remus looked at Ameia, and suddenly remembered

_Flashback_

"_We could do it in Hogsmade!"_

"_Sure!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, shit!"

Ameia looked confused and her smile faded.

"I got to go! See you later!"

He left her in tears and yelling at him "What's wrong?" in her annoying girly voice.

He runed as fast as he could to a little pub where he was supposes to meet her.

He entered and found her reading the Diary Prophet and drinking hot chocolate ( I had to put this here…)

She looked up and saw him. She rolled her eyes.

Ivy had been waiting for two hours. She give up and order to her self. She was surprised he had the nerve to show up after that!

"I…sorry…late…forgot…you…sorry…really…sorry..."He said, as he tried t breath like a normal person again.

Ivy though about throwing the chocolate at him, but it would be waste of perfect good chocolate. So she decided to let this one time pass.

"Isn't you're date going to be angry for being left like this?"

Remus looked at her and wonder how she knew he had a date. No matter he smiled, he was forgiven.

"Well, still want to work?" He asked.

"Not really…"

"Can I sit with you, then?"

Ivy blushed at this question. She didn't really had anyone that would sit with her. Her sister, normally, would be doing something else.

They talked for the rest of the afternoon. After hot chocolate, books and laughs the afternoon passed quickly.

They didn't even noticed it was snowing. But I guess that's normal when'd you're having fun…

**End of Chapter…**

**R&R! PLEASE! I beg you!**


	6. Little stuff about a family

I own nothing…how predictable…

**I'll Be Seein' You: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, and I'll try to give some info about the sisters pass.**

**Chapter Six…**

The Quince family was a normal pure blood family. Despise the fact that they had fame of being weirdo's and freaks, even in magic standards, they were respected.

The sister's father, Ira Quince, had been an only son, and at the age of twenty five, he had married Irma Chicory.

Irma Chicory, now Mrs.Quince, had come from a "not-so-pure" family, she had thee more sisters, Lana and Raven. Both Lana and Raven didn't stay in the country, as Lana went to France with her husband and Raven went away to Brazil to study plants.

Mrs. and Mr.Quince had a house outside London, a considerable big house, but that could be small, with five children. Yes, because beside the sisters, they had two more children.

Kitana, Heather and Ivy had a brother and one more sister. The boy was now ten, and next year would be going to Hogwarts, and there sister was nine, and would do the same in two years. The boy's name is Nathan, and as for the girl her name is Cybill.

Nathan looked a lot like Heather, because they had the same, bluish black eyes and the same light brown hair as did the family. Except for Ira and Cybill that had dark red with Kitana's hazel eyes.

Mr.Quince worked for the Minstery of Magic, in the Department of Law Enforcement.

And Mrs.Quince was a dedicated house keeper, that had her own garden to take care off.

**End of Chapter…**

**Well, this was really just to tell something about them. Later today I'll put another chapter up.**


	7. Sugar or a lame attemptive of humour

I own nothing! Why do you torment me??

**MistyMixWolf: Is this soon enough?**

**Why won't anyone read my "Sorry seems to be the hardest word"?????**

**Chapter Seven…**

Finally the day too turn the work in, and everyone seemed to have enjoyed here work companion. Except Kika and Sirius, that is.

By the end of the work Remus felt happy for having it done with Ivy, and he had learn to enjoy her company.

"Now class, you're work was magnificent, next period, there will be one more job, with the same partners."

Sirius found that it was appropriate to hit his head on the table, hard, to show how he felt about this.

James wasn't all full of joy either, Gram was so boring that he wished he could watch paint dry rather then talk with her.

**On the full moon night…**

Remus felt ill. His wolf instincts were starting to come up, constantly remanding him of tonight.

"Oh, sorry Remus, didn't see you…"

Ameia Willis was nearly begging to see Remus. She had so much make up on, that she looked like a walking Christmas tree.

"Oh, Remus, I had so much fun on our date! When can we do it again?"

"Hopefully never" He thought.

"Hum, I don't know, because I have to leave from some days, and I…"

"Ohhh silly puppy! I'll take to you as soon as you come back!" And as soon as she came, she left, leaving the horrible sent of a too strong perfume.

Remus signed heavily. Tonight would be bad, but the though of being called puppy, made him feel like giving Ameia a bit of wolf power.

**Later on…**

Sirius: Puppy?

James: Now that's a sweet name! How cute!

Peter: Yeah, well, I think he should be happy not to be called parrot!

James and Sirius: Parrot?

Remus: And why would she call me that?

Peter: Don't know…she just could!

James: Peter…how gave you sugar?

Peter: No one…

James: Peter, we've been over this! No sugar!

Peter: I didn't have any! I Swear!

Peter turned bright red, and started to giggle nervously.

Sirius: Who did it, Peter?

Peter: It was only a bite, I swear!!!!

James: That's it! Nome more chocolate for you!

Peter started to laugh maniacally and rune away.

James: He really can't see sugar…that's bad…

Sirius: Hehe

James: I know that look…

Sirius: We will just haveto give him sweet dreams, won't we…

**End of Chapter**

Now this is a lame chapter, but hey!This is an official cliffhanger. What is Sirius up to? I know, do you?


	8. The worst chapter ever in the history of...

**Ourlittlesecret7: Why are you confused? Thanks for review my other story! Yeah, Lily is a bit of a bith in it, but it my opinion of her attitude, an in my opinion is that she's a bit of an arrogant. Thanks anyway.**

**This is about the prank that Sirius and James will set on Peter. It's almost parallel from the story. It after Remus night as a werewolf.**

**Chapter Eight…**

Peter looked around. He was one a yellow brick road. Bricks ? They looked more like…solid honey?

Around him there were pink cotton trees and sugar? flowers.

He started to do what anyone in there right mind would do.

Eat.

Sugar, more and more sugar…

Then he looked around.

There stud gigantic, fat, and rather dangerous looking Marshmallows.

With sharp…candy sticks?

One spoke. It sounded like a parrot being strangled.

They started hunting him down yelling stuff. It did not sound nice to Peter, even do he had no clue what they said.

He ran threw sweet houses, ice-cream rabbits. Peter noticed that it was really cold in there, but he could feel the sun.

He looked up to find a large shining mentol ball in the sky, swimming with peppermint clouds.

By now, Peter was scared to death. He had stepped in flowers and pushed living candy and food. So he had more then killer marshmallows stalking him.

He had a large sandwich man, an apple pie woman, which looked rather delicious.

Then he reached a cliff. He looked back to find lollypops, orange ice-cream man, the apple pie, the marshmallows guys and a bunch of there friends. Odd looking Indians were there too. It took a while for Peter to figure out that they were made of tomato.

They all were getting TO close to him.

"Ugadubg!" Said a hot dog with mustard.

The other agreed. Suddenly Peter was covered with salt.

All the sweets and the food started to laugh manically.

That really traumatized Peter, imagine seeing an onion laugh at you, and imagine how you'd feel.

**End of Chater…**

**This is got to be the most stupid chapter I EVER done…please review, so that I can later improve it.**


	9. Wink

**I'll Been Seein' you: I hope you're feeling better!**

**Ourlittlesecret7: You're confused? Wow, don't think I ever had such effect on people, over the internet. That's cool! Why do you want me to stop? Do you not like it?????I like!**

**Chapter Nine…**

The next morning woke up the hole Gryffindor tower. By the time Lily got there, Peter has grabbing his shoe convinced it was a piece of chocolate.

James and Sirius were laughing so hard, that there faces were red and there were tears on there eyes.

"POTTER!BLACK!"

While Lily lecture them, Kika and Hey( Heather) arrived the boys dormitory and saw the mess.

Kika was laughing as hard as James and Sirius while Hey rolled her eyes smirking.

Then Remus came in. He looked at the mess. His books were all over and Peter was eating a shoe.

But he couldn't care less about that. He was too shocked of seeing Kitana there, and laughing. She had a nice laugh. He felt the butterfly effect again.

Very soon, Pr.Dumbuledore came in and a small smile came over his face. Really, at that moment, the boys dormitory, in the Gryffindor tower, was deep and total chaos.

Hey grabbed Kika's arm to leave but as they left she saw Remus smiling at her. She smiled back and he winked.

Kitana felt butterflies. It was a strange feeling and almost inconvenient.

But she really liked it.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin I believe it's time to get ready for class, as for you Miss Evans, I suggest you got down to the great hall, take breakfast and calm you're self"

Following Dumbledore's orders they soon were all ready and in class.

Heather was walking to class when'd she saw Peter Pettigrew sitting alone. He looked rather miserable and she felt like doing her annual good action.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Peter looked up and nodded, surprised.

"Great…"She said and took a piece of chocolate and gave it to him.

Before he could say thank you, she was gone.

**End of Chapter…**

**Well, that wasn't so bad! I'll post later, again. But review!**


	10. Heather

I own nothing.

I'm so stupid! I totally confused names! Pretend that instead of Kitana its Ivy! Man, what a stupid mistake! Later I'll correct it!

**I'll Been Seein'You: I ate sugar too!I love sugar! Are you better now?**

**Amalia1313: Yay! Glad you liked it!**

**Selene12: I'm in no way offended, I fact this chapter is in you're honour! What do you think? You gave me a great idea!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's all about Heather. Some stuff on this chapter may not make sense now, but later, you'll see what's really going on .I don't remember saying what year they were in, so they will be in there sixth year.**

**Chapter TEN…**

My name is Heather. Quince.

Heather Quince.

But now I'm knowed as the Angel. That what he calls me.

I don't know how I got into this. I guess my power just sort off seduced my boss.

He hates it, to be called boss.

I control peoples mind. Funny huh?

Not.

But it helps. It helps me to put the mask every morning.

I don't have a lot of power when'd it comes to my sisters. But enough to hide my true self from Ivy and her power. Tricky thing she is.

Today I found out my new mission. To help "The Boss" to get into Hogwarts.

Ironic.

My and my sisters were though to believe that good always wins evil. And that everyone was a light side.

I found out that everyone was a dark one.

Dark side.

I don't know why I did it.

I think I wanted to show that I'm not a stupid little girl.

To prove that I have a mind of my own.

Now, there's no turning back.

Ever.

My sisters don't know anything about my "tattoo".

Only Peter does.

He was one too.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
